


Gilded Years (PREVIEW)

by Cy_Writer



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Android AU, Back in their "Golden" years, M/M, Phone Guy and Purple Guy are not the same person nor will they be a couple here, This is only a preview for now, Will be continued as soon as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cy_Writer/pseuds/Cy_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick snip-bit of my other fanfiction I'm working on. This one will take longer to make, but I'm excited about this one so I'm posting this.<br/>This has yet to have a proper summary yet, but this should be updated soon and will include one. For now, enjoy a fanfiction where an android Golden Freddy (or Fredbear) waits to meet Spring Bonnie for the first time. It's incredibly short for now, but that'll be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Years (PREVIEW)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is super short and I promise I'll release the full chapter soon.

    It was late in the afternoon when the dining room of the famous Fredbear’s Family Diner had finally calmed down. The last of the customers had left an hour earlier and now the remaining staff simply cleaned up a few areas here and there, leaving their prized android alone on the only stage of the small pizzeria. On the edge of the stage is where this highly advanced android sat, carelessly swinging his legs as he kept his bright blue eyes focused on the clock hung on the wall across from him. The android had hazelnut colored skin with short golden hair that fell neatly on his round face. He wore a periwinkle dress shirt with a navy blue vest on top of it, navy blue dress slacks, and he even wore a navy blue bowtie and a small top hat to complete the formal look. Matching golden bear ears and a puffy bear tail was the only real parts of the android from looking completely human.

     A grin was on the android’s face as he watched the seconds pass by, his fingers tapping on the hard wood of the stage in a tune currently stuck in his mind. How long had he been waiting now? A month? A year? A _lifetime_?

     It didn’t matter now. The bear’s waiting would finally come to an end soon, having been promised that today was the day the newest android would be delivered to the pizzeria. The boom in business had finally convinced the higher-ups that the golden haired android was lonely when the night came, since it was against company policy for any of the staff members to either stay after hours or for the bear to be able to ever leave the building.

     About thirty minutes had passed when the large wooden crate was brought in, the remaining two staff members quickly bringing it in and placing the crate right beside the stage. The taller of the two humans, a man in his late 30s with slicked back black hair which only made his skin even seem more unnaturally pale and the name _“Erik Heinzenburg”_ printed on his pastel purple uniform, was the one opening the crate itself. The younger human, a teenager in his wildly wavy dark brown hair and his peach colored skin making him seem to stand out from Erik, was hovering beside his coworker with pure excitement. On the younger man’s matching purple shirt was the name _“Phil Grant Barison”_.

     The bear android stood behind the two humans, barely able to contain his excitement. He was practically bouncing, trying to get a glimpse of the android hidden within the crate.

     “Is that my new friend? Are you going to wake them up now?” The blonde asked, unable to keep still as he shifted his weight from side to side. The excitement only seemed to grow as the container was opened, revealing the android inside.

     Unlike the bear the bot inside was based off a rabbit, having long yellow ears that stood tall, matching yellow hair, and beige colored skin. The rabbit had on an outfit almost exactly like the older android, only theirs was a pale shade of lavender and had on a dark purple bowtie. The shade of yellow that was on this new friend of his reminded the golden haired bear of a daffodil, being bright and comforting.

     "Hold on Goldie." The younger human laughed as he and the older man eased the rabbit out of the container, letting the newest addition stand on the checkerboard tiled floor of the pizzeria. "I need to activate him first, then you can meet him." The man smiled softly as he then pulled up the shirt of the newest animatronic, revealing a panel on the rabbit’s back.

     As the bear waited for Phil and Erik to initiate his new friend, he took his time to get a better look at him. This new android stood about an inch or two taller than him, having a lean body, appearing to be a male as well. The rabbit’s eyes were closed and his body was stiff, that is until Phil had finished messing with this wires. The moment the panel was closed, the new android sprung to life, his eyes now wide open and his body jolting with the first surge of energy.

     “H-h-hello! My name is Spring Bonnie!” The rabbit’s voice was hollow and mechanical at first, but quickly transitioned into a silvery tone. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
